


Ahoy

by Ahavah



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/pseuds/Ahavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Firefly: Inara/Saffron - Trick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahoy

Saffron was the last person Inara expected to see at the yacht party. Worse yet, she was introduced as Admiral Zheng's lady wife. _Although,_ Inara thought with a tight smile, _of course she would be_. And Inara stuck in New Melbourne's vast ocean, her rendezvous days away.

Saffron – Lady Zheng Mei – returned her smile, the silver flash of a Derringer appearing in her sleeve. “I've got a good thing going,” she muttered. “I don't want any tricks.”

“Tricks? I was contracted in good faith,” Inara insisted.

Saffron gazed at the Companion and gave a wicked grin. “ _You're_ my birthday present?”


End file.
